My crazy ToD show with the PPGs and RRBs
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: The PPgz,The RRbz and The PPkg have joined also so send in dares for them also!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy ToD

**Me:** bubbles do the disclamer please

**Bubbles:** ok. PpgGal does not own Me,my sisters or the RRBs

**Me:** i wish i did tho :(

* * *

**Me: **Hello and welcome to the Crazy ToD show with your host PpgGal and her contestants The PPGs and the RRBs!

**BC and Butch:** who signed me up for this!

**Blues,Reds:** WE DID!

**BC and Butch: WE WILL KILL YOU ALL**

**Blues,REDS: **(_SCREAMING THEIR HEADS OFF)_

**Me: O_0 **OK, while the Greens try to kill the Reds and Blues Please send in Crazy Truths,Dares, or Tortures and I will make them do it!

**Me: **oh before i forget i need a co-host so um go nuts

**Me: PEACE OUT! WHERE IS MY COOKIES!**

**CAMERA MAN: UMM WE ARE ROLLING MISS**

**ME: OH CUTT!**

_(Behind stage)_

**Me: I SAID WHERE IS MY COOKIES!**

**Snack dude: what kind**

**Me: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES GOD!**

**Snack dude: ok ok (gosh)**

**Me: what was that**

**Snack dude: nothing **

**Me:oh it better be nothing or you will get fired you good for nothing...**

**Snack dude:** _(shoves cookie in my mouth)_

**Me: mmm good!**

* * *

**Please review and i will continue. this is my first time no raves.**

**I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE** (_insert puppy dog face)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Butch tell the disclaimer

**Butch**: why should I

**Me:** **DO IT OR FOREVER SALL YOU LIVE I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS!**

**Butch: OK **PpgGal does not own me,my Bros or the PPGs

* * *

_(before the show)_

**Me: where is my strawberry scented dress**

**clothes man: here miss**

**Me: finally**

**(on set)**

**Me: Hello fanfictions say hello people**

**Everyone: Hey people**

**Bubbles: mmm i smell strawberries**

**Me: that is my new dress**

**Bubbles: it's nice**

**Me: thx bubbles so guys guess what**

**BC and Butch: your stopping the show so we can leave**

**Everyone else but BC and Butch: you got dares**

**Me:no and yes and the first one is from Moonypiez and it says: **

Dare: See how many cookies they can eat before choking to death :D Truth: Does Butch remind them of Elmo or the Cookie Monster... Lol that's the first thing that came to my mind when reading that...I'm weird like that :D *eats chocolate chip cookie*

**Me: i need some cookies luckily i made my fave CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Now every body sit in a circle and stuff your faces with mah cookies!**

_twenty minutes later_

**Me: the winner is blossom **

**Blossom: gho hfg! (woo hoo!)**

**Everybody else in the bathroom vomiting**

**Me and Blossom (high fived)**

**Me: Butch get you butt over here**

**Butch: what do you want**

**Me: when yall was stuffing yall faces with MAH cookies does it remind you of cookie monster or elmo**

**Butch: cookie monster (i got that dare wrong sorry Monnypiez)**

**Me: ok next set of dares come from OrangeBuzzingBee and... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *STARTS ROTFL***

**Everybody:o_O **

**Me: oh sorry yall won't like this dare it is for the RRBs the dare says to wear the PPGs dresses go into the dressing room boys don't forget to dress in your counterparts respective colours and hair style (AN:i had to make it funny some how OrangeBuzzingBee)**

_ten minutes later_

**_Me: boys come out girls get your cameras out to take a picture. _**

**_*boys come out*_**

**_Me and the PPGs: . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *CLICK CLICK* I HA WILL HA SEND HA IT TO HAHA ALL THE HAHAHA VILLINS IN TOWNSVILLE._**

**_Boys: NOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Me: TO LATE!_**

**_Me: next dare and then i have a surprise for you all. the dares come from cruelistnightmare it says_**

I dare bubbles to bite everyone on the nose except for the boys. she has to bite their chin. hahahaha! and I dare buttercup to lick the floor including everyone's toes. heehee. I dare butch to kiss bc after she's licking the floor. I dare brick to carry blossom brides-style for 20 minutes into the show. I dare blossom to hug all the boys tightly for 5 minutes but brick for 6 minutes. I dare boomer to kiss every girl for a minute. you do not have to use these.

**Bubbles and BC: what in the world!**

**Me: do it now!**

***BC and Bubbles do the dares and Butch bleaches his mouth***

**Me: now for the surprise you have been waiting for but i need to know did you like the cookies and do you like the beach**

**Everyone: yes!**

**Me: so pack your swimsuits we are going to the beach in a plane full of MAH cookies**

**Everyone: awesome! **

* * *

Hello i am still looking for a new co-host and i also need your faveorite thing in the world!

KEEP REVEIWING


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hello I unfortunately I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs but I do own mah ideas **

* * *

_(before the set)_

**Me: hello jake**

**Jake: hello PpgGal**

***Jake has brown hair, and clothes are green he is a movie star but he loves to torture people and he is nice***

**Me: now hurry up and put your swimtrunks on**

***I have a cute hot pink bikini with a bow on my bottoms***

***Jake has an almost black than green swimtrunks***

_(on the plane)_

**Me: hello people **

**Everyone: hello**

**Me: I got a co-host sey hello Jake (****_AN: thanks cruelistnightmare)_**

**Jake: Hello**

**Brick: hey PpgGal where are the cookies**

**Blossom: I was**

**Bubbles: thinking**

**BC: the**

**Butch: same**

**Boomer: thing?**

**Me: umm me and my brother ate them **

**Everyone but Jake who is eating a cookie: wh...what is jake eating**

**Jake: jkjjbhis (nothing)**

**Everyone: WHAT ARE YOU... PpgGal why are you eating a cookie **

**Me: i get...**

**Driver: miss we are over the beach**

**Me: OK GOD f**KING DAMN I WAS TALKING!**

**Everyone: o_O**

**Me: sorry get your pariacutes on and jump**

**Everyone: ok**

**Me: JUMP**

_(on the beach)_

**Me: so what i was saying before i gor rudely interupted i get hungry when i am bored**

**Everyone: um ok**

**Me: so i forgot some dares and some new ones lets go with the old ones first it was from cruelistnightmare **

**and it said: **I dare brick to hold blossom bridal style for twenty minutes in the show,I dare blossom to hug the boys tightly

for five minutes but brick for six minutes,and I dare boomer to kiss every girl for a minute.

**Me: Boomer do your dare first including me**

**Boomer: ok **

*****Boomer kisses each girl incuding me*

**Me: this is not a truth that somebody entered but who was the best kisser **

**Boomer: you and bubbles**

**Me and Bubbles: thx Boomer *we both blushing bricks hat red***

**Me: *still blushing* Blossom do your dare**

*Blossom hugs each boy tightly*

**Me: brick do your dare ok**

*twenty minutes later*

**Me: ok Brick you can stop**

**Brick: ok * let's blossom go gently***

**Me: now fo the new dares ok one is from cruelistnightmare agian ( AN: PLEASE be my co-host please!) and it says**

**for everyone to do the worm**

*Everyone does the worm*

**Me: funny ok the next dare is from Moonypiez it says to watch fanfictions about themselves**

**Everyone: where are we going to get computers **

**Me: i got this *on the phone* hi girl um hey i need six laptops and about 18 HUGE boxes of chocolate chip cookies *Pause* well it isa medical prob ok god just get me the stuff**

**Everyone: what is your medical prob**

**Me: *Eating a chocolate chip cookie* sorry but i need yal to move behind me like now**

***Everyone runs behind me***

**19 boxes land a centimeter from my nose**

**Me: ok here the laptops you guys need**

***one minute later***

**Everyone: OMFG!**

**Me: IKR so that is it so reveiw and send in truths,dares or tortures but they have to be crazy as idk wat so bye-bye**

_(after set)_

**Me: so WHO WANTS A COOKIE!**

**Everyone: WE DO!**

**Me: i need to tel you that my homie hates/loves me a bit so some are not cookies **

***Brick's box had snakes**

**Blossom's box had different shades of red bows**

**Bubbles's box had well bubbles**

**Boomer's box had bombs**

**BC's box had a boxing kit**

**Butch's box had a flatscreen tv***

* * *

**I STILL NEED A REAL CO-HOST SO HERE IS THE INFO**

**Nickname:**

**Outfit:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Favorite PPG and RRB:**

**Fav. Food:**

**Fav. Band:**

**Fav. thing in the world**:

KEEP REVEIWING


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I found co-host **

**Boomer: PpgGal doesn't own anybody but her ideas**

* * *

**Me: Hello i have found co-hosts and truths/dares the co-host info i'm going to skip it becase there is so many so say hi guys**

**Pancake:hey**

**Kit:sup**

**LordofAwesomenes:hello**

**Blaze:Hey people**

**Daisy:sup :P**

**Issy: hello**

**Bea:hi**

**Me:so Issy please announce your dares please**

**Issy: ok so my dares are for blossom to give brick a lap dance,brick how was the dance don't lie PpgGal has a lie detector,Buttercup crash a wedding,butch Do u think it's weird that your name can be turned into many bad words that can make fun of you,bubbles watch toddlers and tiaras and tell us wat u think about the show,boomer be a perv for a chapter.**

**Me: no I don't **

**Issy: here you go **

**Me:thx people do your dares and truths! Boomer u will be a perv in the next chapter ok**

**Boomer:yes!**

**Me:brick sit in the tor. I mean chair next to this lie detector and don't lie because i have superhearing and i can read minds**

**Brick: ok?**

**Me: how was the dance**

**Brick: it was AWESOME!**

**Everybody:o_O**

***Both Brick and Blossom are blushing a deep red***

**Me: BC crash the wedding at maple dr**

**BC: ok**

**Me: watch the screen please**

***on the screen***

**BC crashes the wedding and takes the cake**

**BC: who wants cake**

**everybody: WE DO!**

**Me: fmops opjs pokka iojf(Bubbles do your dare)**

**Bubbles: ok**

**1hour later**

**Me:bubbles how was it**

**Bubbles: IT WAS SO ADORABLE! it makes me want my own kids one day!**

**Boomer:*blushing as red as a tomato***

**Me: so Butch wat do you think that your name can be turned into many bad words that can make fun of you?**

**Butch: it would make me change my name**

**Me: Blaze tell your truth**

**Blaze: butch do you like bubbles**

**Butch: No**

**Blaze: *in mind* damn**

**Me: Blaze i am so sorry for your loss**

**Blaze: ikr**

**Me: this next ones are from Moonypiez and they say the RRBs have to give the PPGs a massage of watever they want,and the girls get to put snow in the boys shirts, so overall she is tortureing you RRBs**

**RRBs:NOOO**

**PPGs: GIVE US BACK MASSAGES**

**Me: want a cookie girls**

**PPGs: Heck Yeah**

**Me: here you go,boys u can stop now**

**RRBs: yeah**

**Me: girls next dare**

**PPGs: where are we going to get snow from**

**Me: i'm ging to call my homie *on the phone* girl i need one box of snow please thx* girls take these bukets and put them in a box formation please.**

***Girls put the bukets down in formation** snow fallson bukets***

**Me: now grab a buket and pour in down there shirts!**

**Boys: COLD!**

**Me: hahaha i have some truths for the girls and they are **

**Blossom if Brick asked you on a study date what would you say**

**BC if Butch asked you on a boxing date what would you say**

**Bubbles if Boomer asked you on a romantic date what would you say**

**PPGs: YES!**

**RRBs: how did you know that**

**Me: i can read mind fools god, brick spin the wheel of travel please**

**Brick:ok and we are going to **

**Me: FLORIDA! so go in your room in the station and pack your bags for FLORIDA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: so i DON'T own anybody but my ideas**

* * *

**Me: hello my friends i have a new co-host say hello Mystique**

**Mystique: hello**

**Me: so we got new truths and dares for you all and the first one come from Mystique**

**Mystique: yeah mine says that who would fall for pranks the most**

***Everybody looks at boomer and bubbles***

**Boomer and Bubbles: what.**

**Me: nothing i just thought everybody wants some pie **

**Everybody: yummy**

***I am running from the beach***

**Mystique: why is PpgGal running from the beach**

**Blossom: i don't know but what is that ticking sound**

**Brick: i think it is coming from the pie**

**Everybody: oh nooo**

***boom***

**Me: that answers that question on who falls for the most pranks i have more anyway so keep your eyes pealed for my awesome pranks**

**Issy: next dare comes from me and they say Brick: go to crazy fan girl room.**

Blossom: meet ppgz version of you I tell us what you think of her. ( the ppgz version is momko)

Buttercup: read a m-rated fan fiction of you and butch.

Butch: go jump off a cliff pervert!

Boomer: here's some candy

Bubbles: sing hotn cold by Katy perry to boomer.

**Issy: here's a check to a installed crazy fan girl room for brick.**

**Me: thanks Issy now i am calling my boy because my girl is sick *on the phone hey dude i need to redeem my favor now and i need to get a gym full of girls that love brick please and a new outfit,cookies for him to ok* Brick there is a gym with not fangirls but with girls who LOVE you**

**Brick: please don't do this not this just lock me in a room with buttercup and let her punch me till i pass out and i can't hit her back just please**

**Me: ok then sorry Issy **

**Issy: dang it**

**Me: BCget in the squarre room with brick and torture him till he passes out**

**BC: i was wating to do this forever**

**Brick:Gulp**

***BC and Brick get in the room and all you hear is Brick screeming like a girl***

**Me: jeez girl what did you do to him **

**BC: I just slaped him gave him three mega wedgies and punched him than he passed out by screaming**

**Me: wow boomer im sorry but you have to be a pervert in this chapter but look at the good side Issy is going to give you candy**

**Boomer: thanks sweet cheeks**

**Me: Blossom meet PPgz you **

**Blossom: where is she **

**Me: in the room over their**

**Blossom: ok (in the room) * hello you must be momko**

**Momko: hello your name must be Blossom**

**Blossom: what do you want to do**

**Momko:GO TO THE CANDY SHOP!***

**Blossom: (out the room) BYE GUYS ME AND MOMKO ARE GOING TO THE CANDY SHOP! **

**Me: give me some chocolate!, now on to the other truths/dares from Issy butch fall from the clift you perv!**

**Butch: why do i need to**

**Me: if you do you will get a cookie, if you don't then the girls who LOVE you will chase you off the clift themselves**

**Butch: ok ok i will do it**

**Me: Bubs come here**

**Bubbles: yes**

**Me: go sing hot and cold to perv boomer over there**

**Bubbles: ok**

*** Bubbles is singing to boomer***

**Me: nice Bubbles, buttercup come here**

**BC: sup**

**Me: you need to read a Mrated fanfic about you and the number one perv that fell off the clift**

**BC: ok**

_One minute later_

**Me: you reading over there BC, put this bikini on**

**BC:not funny Issy, ok PpgGal**

**Issy: i never said it was funny *giggle***

**Me:be quiet you two next dare and truths come from Bea**

**Bea: yes! my dare says**

**Bloss: is it true u secretly like someone  
Bubs: which is your fave sister  
BC: is it true u secretly love to wear dresses when nobodys looking  
Brick: i dare you to tell blossom u love her  
Boom: since u a perv for the day, make-out with bubbles  
Butch: do u like seeing BC in her bathing suit**

**Me: Bloss, bubs,BC,Brick,Boom,Butch**

**Blossom: yes**

**Bubbles:BC because she can defend me better than blossom**

**BC:yes**

**Brick: i love you blossom**

**Boomer: ok, *making out with bubbles***

**Butch: mabye**

**Me: ok these dares come from Moonypiez and it says**

Thanks for using my dares and stuff...  
Truth: Boomer has to tell everyone the dirtiest dream he has ever had... (This should be interesting) :D  
From, The girl that likes to torture Boomer with her crazy thoughts

**Me: boomer **

**Boomer: ok do yall remember when bubbles said that she wants kids one day**

**Everybody: yea **

**Boomer: that was my dream the day bubbles got pregnent and had two super cute girls**

***Bubbles was blushing so hard she fainted***

**Me: god flipping damn boomer you made her faint**

**Boomer: sorry**

**Me: that is all for today the rest of the wackyness continutes in the next chapter. Pease out and CUTT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating school is getting in the way with all this homework but anyway enjoy**

* * *

**Me: hello my name is PpgGal and this is my show**

**Everybody: HELLO!**

**Me: we got some new dares and the first ones come from my new co-host Angel**

**Angel:  
My Truth or Dares:**

Dare:Lock butch and bc in a closet

Dare:Brick let blossom wear your hat for the rest of the chapter

Truth:Brick does she look attractive in your hat?

Dare Butch and BC kiss for 5 minutes in front of mojo jojo

Dare:Blossom call Mojo,HIM,Dexter & the professor that your dating brick,he knocked you up,he gave you the most romantic dinner AND your getting married :)

Dare:Boomer take Bubbles on a date to Disney Land. (And yes you have to pay for everything)

**Dare:Boomer walk up to princess ask her out and then say SIKE! XD**

**Me: wow ok we will bring in mojo jojo to see this**

**Mojo Jojo: what am i doing here**

**Me: to see this **

***BC and Butch start kissing***

**Mojo Jojo: to see..OMG what the F**k is this**

**Me: gaurds take this monkey out of my studio**

**Gaurds: ok miss**

**Me: BC and Butch go in the closet,brick give blossom your hat for the rest of the chapter**

***BC and Butch go in a closet and i lock it***

**Brick: here blossom**

**Blossom: thanks brick**

**Me: blossom use my cell and call Mojo,HIM,Dexter & the professor that your dating brick,he knocked you up,he gave you the most romantic dinner AND your getting married**

**Blossom: o.k *on the phone* um hello Mojo,HIM,Dexter & Professor i am dating brick, he knocked me up, gave me the most romantic dinner and i am getting married to him.**

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: where are you so i can call the hospital and i will be there in 3minutes ok!?**

**Blossom: i am in the studio on 64th street**

***off the phone***

**Me: so how did it go?**

**Blossom: they are comming to see if i am okay and Dexter is going to kill brick**

**Me: hide in this box you two**

***blossom and brick get in the box***

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: WHERE IS BLOSSOM AND BRICK!**

**Me: I don't know but CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE ACTING LIKE BLOSSOM AND BRICK WAS MURDERED NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CALL MY LITTLE BRO OUT ON YOU!**

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO**

**Me: since he is 1 he will do what ever i want and i can make him bite you or you can babysit him chose wisly**

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: we chose neither**

**Me: ok than girl sick them**

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: i though you brother was a boy**

**Me: i wasn't talking about him**

**Princess (THE DOG): grrrr woof woof(GET OUT)**

**Mojo,HIM,Dexter,Professor: okok bye**

**Me: finally. boomer go to Princess's house**

**Boomer: ok **

*** at Princess's house**

**Boomer: hi Princess**

**Princess: hi boomie**

**Boomer: do you want to go on a date with me**

**Princess: OH YES YES**

**Boomer:SIKE!***

**Boomer: i got that on video too**

**Me: Boomer and Bubbles go to Disney Land and Boomer will hae to pay everything! oh and here is 3k for you boomer. brick does Blossom look attractive in your hat**

**Brick: no**

**Blossom: what**

**Brick: let me finish no not attractive she looks hot in my hat**

**Blossom: faints from blushing **

**Me: not agian with the fainting ok*fanning blossom***

* * *

**im sorry if i didn't use your truth or dare in this chapter i am trying to update twice a week because of school work and stuff so here is a chalenge for yall if i can get at least 49 total reveiws i will make two chpaters,they get to chose where we go for those two chapters, and if those people aren't cohosts they will be cohosts so review and if you are just reading the story and you want to be a cohost send your info to be one. PEACE OUT PEOPLE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hi guys if you don't know this already i own nobody besides my ideas**

* * *

**(we are still in Florida )**

**Me: hi people and my many co-hosts**

**Everybody: hey Bubblesfan1**

**Me: new name! now on with the dares and truths and the first dares come from Angel**

**Angel: my dares and truths say that**

*** truth:boomer do you want to marry bubbles?**

dare:blossom to do whatever brick says for the rest of the episode.

Boomer: What was your most favorite thing uneadible that you've eaten? Cause I know Butch and Brick have made you eat something.

Butch&BC: What happened in the closet?

All Powerpuffs: Remember the time that you captured Boomer and had Bubbles dress up as him? Well, who was the one that took off his clothes?

Blossom: Have you ever told Brick about the time you went to jail for stealing?*

**Boomer: yes i do, and it was a stick**

**Me and Angel: wow dude**

**Blossom: i hate this dare**

**Butch&BC: nothing all we did was talk**

**Everybody but BC and Butch:what!**

**Me: SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR NOW THEY MUST BE SICK!**

**BC&Butch: nothing is wrong with us!**

**Me: sorry it's that you two never TALK to each other. Ppgs answer the truth**

**BC: not me**

**Blossom:not me**

***everybody looks at bubbles***

**Bubble:yea i took his clothes off**

**Boomer: wow**

**Me: Blossom tell brick**

**Blossom: i went to jail for stealing**

**Brick: WHY!?**

**Blossom: it was fathers day and me and my sisters went to get things for him and i found his favorite golf clubs. WE HAD NO MONEY SO WHAT THE F**K DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!**

**Me: calm down Blossom**

**Blossom: OK**

**Me: next dares come from Irulz**

**everybody: who is Irulz**

**Me: my new co-host that's who**

**Blossom&Brick: no more Co-hosts Bubblesfan1**

**Me: why well than NO COOKIES FOR YOU TWO**

**Irulz: hello my people mine say**

Boomer: Here is a talking pie  
Butch: Sing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake in front of everyone you know and the girls that LOVE you.  
Buttercup: Dress up like a pretty pink dumb princess and act like one the rest of the chapter  
Blossom: If you and Brick were the last two people on earth, what would you do? PpgGal has a lie detector  
Brick:Copy everything Blossom says for the rest of the chapter

**Boomer: awesome**

**Pie: don't you DARE eat me you fool **

**Boomer: why not**

**Pie:because YOU DON'T KNOW ME**

**Me: butch sing now**

***Butch sings***

**Me: BC **

**BC: no**

**Me: what **

**BC:no never**

**Me: what BC**

**BC: I SAID NEVER NOT IN A MILLION YEARS**

**Me: o well so come in this room with me please**

**BC: ok Bubblesfan1**

**Me: yea and BRICK CODE LOCKDOWN NOW**

**Brick: yes mam**

**BC: what do you mea OH MY GOD NOO**

**Me: BC COME ON**

**BC: NO**

**Me: I WILL LET YOU HIT BUTCH FOR EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU AND YOUR SISTERS**

**BC: YES OK PUT IT ON NOW**

**Brick: Butch run**

**BC: *in a pink fluffy dress* Butch come here so i can kill you**

**Butch: *in a corner dressed in black in order to hide* never!**

**Me: BC when you are dine you have to be like a princess ok**

**BC: ok**

**Me: ok blossom **

**Blossom:****i would date brick**

**Brick: really**

**Blossom: yep * whispers to me*(after i dated a rock)**

**Me: good one. Brick you must copy blossom for the rest of the chapter**

**Brick&Blossom:i hate this**

**Me: next dares come from.. Irulz agian?**

** Irulz:How do you make this so awesome?! Do you know how hard it is to find something as embarrassing & random & awesome?! Anyway, here r the T&D  
BC: Dare you to sing firework by katy perry in front of everyone you know and the guys that LOVE you!  
Butch: How would you feel if Buttercup was dating Boomer?  
Brick: Since you are in FL (i live!) go to disney & take a pic with every princess  
Blossom: Do something really stupid & bad for once!  
Bubbles: Since your not that bright, you must pass the EVERYSINGLETHINGINTHEWORLSTE ST with an A if you fail, go to jail for the rest of the show and do the dares there  
Boomer: Beat both Brick & Butch in wrestling. If you lose, go with Bubbles**

**Me: BC**

**BC: What ever**

**(BC is rocking the stage with her singing)**

**Me:butch**

**Butch: I would kill Boomer**

**Boomer: god**

**Me:Brick**

**Brick: i already did that**

**Me:why**

**Brick: ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Me: ok, Blossom act stupid and bad for once**

**Blossom: ok does anybody want some thing to eat**

**Me: I do i want a pizza**

**Blossom: ok**

**Me: watch the screen**

***on the screen**

**Blossom: GIVE ME A PIZZA NOW**

**Pizza guy: ok miss**

**Blossom: my pizza ***

**Blossom: i got pizza who wan* got interrupted by me***

**Me: MY PIZZA! *I hide in a bush* BUBBLES DO YOUR DARE PLEASE!**

**Bubbles: ok **

**1day later**

**Bubbles: I'm smarter than Blossom!**

**Blossom: no ur not let me see the grade... OMG she got a perfect score not even brick and me can get a perfect score. * fell to the floor in shock***

**Me: um wow boomer doyour dare so I can end this episode!**

**Boomer: ok**

**Butch &brick: prepare to be beat**

**Boomer: Ahhhh! (starts glowing blue)**

**Butch&Brick: OMG! *fell 10ft under ground***

**Me: bye all new co-host and a new story I will be posting up soon and I need ideas for the story**

**( it is for my 2 favorites bubbles and boomer ) so send in ideas please and u will feature in the story bye bye for now**


	8. Notice!

**Notice!**

**Because that I am creating a new story called soulmates by heart,mind, and body and that means I might not update regulaly and sorry to all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi everybody and this ToD studio will be valentine decorated**

**enjoy I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

before the show

**Mom i can't find my dress**

**my mom:What dress**

**My valentines dress**

**Mom: i washed it**

**y mom**

**Mom: it was stained**

**give me my dress AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

_show time_

**Me: hello my lovely people**

**Everybody: sup**

**Me: you peole are so rude except u bubbles you get **

**Bubbles: thanks Bubblesfan1 you and me know what today is**

**BC: why are we rude it is just a normal thursday**

**Me and Bubbles: HELL NO IT AIN'T A REGULAR THURSDAY!**

**BC: then what is so specal about today then huh**

**Me and Bubbles: IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY BUTTERCUP!**

**Blossom: i knew something was odd about you two**

**Me: and what is that**

**Blossom: you and Bubbles are wearing the same thing today**

***Me and Bubbles look at each other and looks down***

**Butch: cover your ears**

**Me and Bubbles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!**

**Brick: owwwww that hurt**

**Me: so on with the Truths and Dares and the firstt one come from bea**

**Bea: ok so mine are with v-day comin up i suggest a romantic but not to romantic like a nice date with a proposal hope ya like the idea now on to me torturing the ppg/rrb Blossom-how did u feel about brick kissing princess? Brick-let princess kiss you Bubbles-which rrb is your fave besides boomer and why? Boomer-take one of bubbles stuffed animals and suffer the consequences Buttercup-after u beat on butch be nice to him for the rest of the episode Butch- call buttercup a girly girl and suffer the consequences.**

**Me: Princess get your butt in here!**

**Princess: ok so where is brick**

**Me: over there and then u must stand next to me**

**Princess: *kisses brick on the lips***

**Brick: *goes to the bathroom and pukes***

**Me: blossom ho- nevermind im going to take that as a im going to kill princess. bubbles who is your faveorite rrb not including boomer and y.**

**Bubbles: brick because he makes science better to understand than when blossom helps me with science.**

**Me: boomer to the dare.**

**Bubbles: what dare**

**Me: nothing bubbles**

**Boomer: ok*goes to the powerpuff home and takes octi***

**Me: bubbles look what boomer has**

**Bubbles:*turns evil and red* WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID U TAKE OCTI**

**Boomer: Bea made me do it**

**Bubbles: *turns to normal* Bea why you make that dare **

**Me: now butch do the dare**

**Butch: BC you are a GIRLY GIRL**

**BC: so what is the next dare**

**Me: umm you can beat butch up then be nice to him for the rest of the episode**

**BC: good enough for me* walks to butch and puches his head knocking unconciencs***

**Me: damn. now the next dares and truths come from Mystique **

**Mystique: mine say ****For everyone: is it weird for you guys to have counterparts? cuz' I mean the girls look like boys and the boys look like girls!**  
**For everyone: if you saw your counterparts in the rain, soaked to the bone, what will you do?**  
**Bubbles: how many languages do you speak?**  
**Boomer: can you speak different languages?**

**everyone: yes it is**

**Blossom:Umbrella**

**Boomer:Bring them inside**

**Bubbles:Kiss in the rain**

**Butch:Umbrella**

**Brick:Bring them inside**

**BC:Umbrella**

**Me: ok? bubbles hiw many languages do u speak**

**Bubbles: i don't Know because i speak so many i lost count**

**Me: and u boomer**

**Boomer: eighteen**

**Me: ok then next dares come from Angel**

**Angel: my dares and truths sayTruth: PPG how come you only like the RRB and not anyone else.**

PPG&RRB:Treat mojo like the time mojo babysat you (The PPG know what I mean)

blossom: wear a red two piece bikini for the whole episode

brick :what do you think of blossom the bikini and be honest(lie diector)

bc: read fanction of you and butch, and tell me what you think

Princess: Get a job you lazy b****! Learn how real people get their money!

**Me: PPG do yall rember that**

**Ppg:yes we do * bursts out laughing***

**RRb: what do you mean**

**Me: the time when the powerpuff girls were baby sat by your father i don't think you three were born yet. BRING IN MOJO JOJO!**

**Mojo jojo: (A/N i don't have the time to put all this crap in that mojo jojo said so use your "imagination") **

***three hours later***

**Me: TAKE MOJO JOJO BACK HOME PLEASE! blossom were this**

**Blossom: cute and thanks. * changes***

**Brick: *says this without thinking* you look hot**

**Blossom: o/o**

**Me: PRINCESS COME HERE!**

**Princess: what do you want**

**Me: you have a dare to do**

**Princess: what dare**

**Me: go get a job u lazy bitch and learn how real people earn their money. so give me all your money and go to mcdonalds**

**Princess: shit * gives me all the money***

**Me: *thinks about how much chocolate cookies she can buy with all of the money**drools***

**Brick: guys look she's thinking about it agian**

**Blosom: boomer you know what to do**

**Boomer: why me**

**Bubbles: because she likes you more**

**Boomer: oh Bubblesfan1**

**Me: what do- *thud***

***ten hours later***

**Princess: i hate working, and what happend to Bubblesfan1**

**Bubbles: she umm passed out**

**BC: that is the end of this episode**

* * *

**BC: sorry but Bubblesfan1 passed out during the showbut she will be awake in an hour so R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:hello every body and welcome to my ToD show and..**

**Butch and BC:just shut up and get on with it**

**Me:damn so we have three Truths and Dares and I'm going but put it all in this chapter so let get started. so the first ones come from Mystique!**

**Mystique: so mine say**

YAY! UPDATE SOON!  
K, This one is for everyone(again): Why do you guys always where the same thing? I mean there are million of things out in the world. I mean you can even wear a coconut!  
For Bubblesfan1: (NO OFFENSE) Why do like candy and cookies that much? I mean don't you like sugar-covered raisins...or something?  
For Blossom: Who made you leader? I mean I didn't see you guys vote or anything.  
For RRB: Why did you guys come up with such weird names? Seriously, BOOMER, BRICK & BUTCH! I mean SERIOUSLY BRICK? You named yourself Brick?! Why? You could be called Brandon or something. (Don't you dare change your name! I like your name.)

**PpG and RrB: we don't why just ask Bubblesfan1 over there**

**Me: i'm having truble coming up with outfits for them**

**PpG and RrB: what ever**

**Mystique: Bubblesfan1 your truth**

**Me: i am a weird child ok and candy calms me down since i don't start going insane when i eat candy.**

**Brick: akward o_O. now blossom who made u the leader of the Powerpuff girls anyways**

**Bubbles: yea we never voted**

**Blossom: ummm i just thought that since i was the most mature that i could be the leader**

**Bubbles: damn your right im to nice and BC is to aggressive**

**BC: true that**

**Me: now what is with ur names why did you guys choose Butch,Boomer,and Brick and why is your name brick anyway**

**Brick: I really don't know why we choose our names any way**

******Me: whatever so the next ToD's come from dragon2308 and they say**

Keep writing! :D my truths & dares: Boomer: date bubbles for a week or more if YOU want to. Butch: say who you want to kill, kiss and marry out of the PPG. Brick: choose to kiss one girl on the hand, nose and lips out of the PPG. PPG&RRB: watch 20 Adventure Time episodes, 10 Regular show episode and 15 Gravity Falls episodes then choose witch one you like in order.(1 2 3)

**Me: butch let's start with u**

**Butch: i would kill blossom, kiss bubbles, and marry umm BC**

**Boomer: don't even think about it butch**

**Butch: ok ok dude chill out**

**Me: brick do your dare**

**Brick: *kisses blossom on the hand,nose, and the lips***

**Blossom: uhh uhh uhh**

**Me: great she is tramatized (i think i spelled it wrong) boomer starting next episode you can date bubbles for a week or more if u want to, but in the mean time do the dare**

_3hours or so later_

**Me: so what are everybody favorite tv show in order**

**PPG&RRB: Gravity falls,Adventure time, and Regular show**

**Me: cool so the next set of dares come from Angel!**

**Angel: yeah mine say that  
**Bubbles: Do people tell you you act like fluttershy off of My little Pony?

Everyone: Creddie or Seddie? I prefer Seddie (iCarly)

Brick&Bloss: Dance to the song Promiscuous.

Everyone: Who's your fav. Superhero?

BC: If you had the chance to hang out with any superhero, who would it be?

PPG: Do you wish that you could meet PPGZ

Bubblesfan1: bring your crush(if you can) and the Teen Titans

**Me: the teen titans couldn't come because they were off fighting some evil person, and my crush doesn't want to see me after what i called him one day.**

**Bubbles: and you called him**

**BC: stop getting in peoples business bubbles**

**Me: it's ok but i called him a perv and that is all im saying so is any body a creddie or a seddie from iCarly because im a creddie**

**Butch:seddie**

**Boomer:creddie**

**Brick:creddie**

**Blossom:seddie**

**BC:seddie**

**Bubbles: creddie**

**Me: BC if you could hang out with any super hero who would it be**

**BC: tough i can't decide**

**Me: so Powerpuff girls do you three ever wish to meet the PPGz**

**Bubbles and Blossom: yes**

**BC: sometimes**

**Me: bloss and brick dance to Promiscuous for me**

***30 mins later or less***

**Me: you both rock in dancing. i think that is it for today let me check nope that is all for today. CAN I PLEASE GET MORE TRUTHS AND OR DARES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I JUST WANT ENOUGH TO MAKE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I was supposed to upload this yesterday but this chapter got deleated some how so enjoy**

* * *

**Bubblesfan1 is looking on her computer and everybody else is eating the food or talking when 5 comments pop up on the screen**

**Me: everybody we got truths and dares so sit down,boomer you can date bubbles for a week or more and this will be a super long chapter! the first one comes from Mystique and it says:**

Yay! For everyone(Again): How old are you and why are you on a show that make you do things that can be gross or uncomfortable?  
For RRB: Who did you live with?  
For Buttercup and Butch: What's your favorite shade of green, Puking green or Booger green?

**Blossom:13, So I can prove to BC that im not boring.**

**Brick:13, So I can show who's boss.**

**Bubbles:11, I'm just trying something new.**

**Boomer:11, I was just bored.**

**BC:12, I was signed up by Blossom and Bubbles so I don't Know why.**

**Butch:12, Same as BC but Brick and Boomer signed me up.**

**RRB:we live with each other.**

**BC&Butch: I love Booger green**

**Me: wow so the next dares come from kit!**

**Kit: my dares are **Butch and BC:go watch spongebob the movie and ps,i love you (another movie) and tell us witch one you liked more

boomer and bubbles:watch ps,i love you as well and tell us,witch one of you cried more :)

brick and blossom: go watch a dolphin's tail witch one of you cried more :D -Kit

**Me: I never heard of ps,i love you so I have nothing for boomer and Bubbles to do so Others go to the movie room!**

*3 hours later*

**Me:*banging on the doors* come on we have more dares to do *opens the red's door and gets flooded by tissues* eww ok so who was crying during the movie**

**Blossom: It was Brick I cried but he cried the most.**

**Boomer: SISSY! **

**Me: ok blossom get brick out here while i see the greens *opens the greens door* so how was the moive guys**

**BC: It was funny when patricks pants fell wasn't butch**

**Butch: yes it was BC**

**Me: next ones come from RainbowJack78 and it say**

Okay... Here's what I'll dare. The Red's shall kiss the blues then the greens and the greens shall kiss the blues. Buttercup Is Awesome so... ummmm Have a free wish! Bubbles:Do a Sonic Rainboom Blossom:Fight Princess again and destroy her like the boss you are. Brick:You get a free wish to. Boomer:I honestly don't like you very much.. Butch:Drink enough Beer to go drunk. Everyone:Free Candy! PPG and RRB meet the PPGZ and RRBZ! Thats all RainbowJack78 out!

**Me: reds go and kiss the blues and green then greens kiss the blues!**

***they do the dare* **

**Me: wasn't that ackward**

**Blossom: yes it was**

**Me: now bubbles do a sonicboom for us please**

**Bubbles: ok AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Ok so Blossom beat princess like the boss you are!**

***Blossom beats up princess***

**Me: Ok so Blo- GOD WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!**

**Blossom: princess got upgraded and I lost about 4 new teeth but I did destroy her.**

**Me:wow so brick you have nothing,boomer you have nothing, butch you have to drink enough beer until you get drunk so there is a life time of beer over there and im going to count how many ok**

**Butch: k**

***12 hours later***

**Me: 4,000**

**Butch: *looks at BC* hello -hic- there you look se -hic- xy to night why don -hic- 't you come with me tonight.**

**BC: keep him away from me until he is sober.**

**Me: fine by me, every one here is free candy *random candy falls from nowhere* and go meet the PPGZ and the RRBZ.**

**Blossom: yah i get to meet mamoko agian!**

**Me: they should be here b-**

**RRBZ and PPGZ: *bust though the roof* Hi everybody**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Mikao: surprise**

**Me: you really did surprise me but don't do that agian so now meet each other!**

***after 1 hour of talking***

**Me: guys PPGZ and RRBZ you have to go -**

**PPGZ: nooooo**

**Me: let me finish you guys have to go home and pack your things**

**Everybody: why?!**

**Me: because you guys are in the show now!**

**RRBZ: nooo why**

**Me: for you guys to stop making so much trouble and the girls to take a break from stopping you guys.**

**PPGZ: yah**

**Me: ok so go home and pack, and for you guys the next dares come from Red-Eyed Enderman and its says**

ok here i go PPGs pole dance for RRBs author: bring in the Powerpunks

**ppg: nooo not the powerpunks!**

**Me: i have to and do your dare ok while i read the next set of dares**

***ppg pole dances***

**Me: are yall done **

**ppg: yes**

**Me: ok so the next dares come from PPGXRRB 4eva and it says**

PPG&RRB: Read the PPG fanfic: We want so much, but we can't wait forever and give a rating and review on the story.

Narrator:Interview the rrb like you did w/ the ppg

blossom:seduce brick

boomer: buy bubbles a puppy or 50 stuff animals

butch&bc: play a game of MW2

brick&bloss: go to great america

boom&bubbs: go to disney land

butch&bc: go to magic mountian

******Me: i never interveiwed the ppg ****(A/N i can't make blossom suduse brick sorry)**

**Boomer: bubbles here is a puppy**

**Bubbles: yaaa! *kisses boomer***

**Butch&BC: hell yeah!**

**Brick&Blossom: we did already**

**Boomer&Bubbles:I think we did already**

**Butch&BC: nah**

**Me: next dares come from nobody because there is none so keep reviewing and send in songs for my new story please and you will get rewarded so BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bubblesfan1 looks on her computer looking for comments when 2 pop up on the screen**

**Me: everybody listen up we got two more of them comments, first we have a new co-host and his name is Zack say hi Zack**

**Zack: sup**

**Me: so the first dares and truths come from Awesomestgirl and she says:**

Hi! I totally loved your TOD show! I started today and I couldn't stop it was sooo addicting and really funny! I just love mixed pairings but I saw that you don't so I'll give dares you would like! (I hope) Oh, I also have a new co-host (you don't have to use him). Name: Zack. Hair: dirty blonde and is spiked. Eyes: a unique shade of grey. Clothes: he wears a navy blue hoodie with black baggy pants and blue converse. Age: 16. Fav ppg: bubbles (he thinks she's cute!). Fav rrb: boomer (he thinks boomer has great hair). Other interesting facts about him: he has a REALLY DREAMY SMILE! If he smiles all the girls stop and stare at him in awe, even some boys (O_O). He is a skater boy and he is a real trouble maker he also loves sports to make it short he's a lot like the rrb and they will get along just fine (maybe except boomer he's kinda jealous that bubbles likes boomer but he still likes boomer as a friend) he also likes cookies of coarse (who doesn't). Okay now to the truths and dares. Truth brick: Do you LIKE blossom and if you do why don't just ask her out? (Oh here's a lie detector to use on him if he lies the detector will give him an electric shock! XD). Dare boomer: I dare you to go out and trash a funeral (I know it's mean so if you don't wanna don't use it) Dare bubbles I dare you to kiss Zack on the cheek and see what happens ( don't feel bad it's just on the cheek) then kiss boomer on the lips AND THEN SEE WHAT HAPPENS! Butch and bc dare: You have to go watch all the BARBIE movies and I mean ALL of them then tell us what you think. Oh and last but not the least I have a dare for YOU bubblesfan1 you have to let the ppg and rrb do anything to you in ten minutes! That's all for now thanx and love ya :D. **That was very long so Brick sit in this chair and tell me the truth.**

**Brick: yes I do like Blossom and Blossom will you go out with me!**

**Me: well what do you say Blossom**

**Blossom:...yes I will brick!**

**Me: very touching now Boomer go and trash a movie premeier insted of a funeral ok**

**Boomer: Ok be right back!**

**Me: while he is doing that BC&Butch go watch ALL the barbie movies and tell us what you think!**

**Boomer: im back!**

**Me: finally we can do the other dare! so Bubbles kiss Zack on the cheek and see what happens then kiss boomer on the lips AND THEN SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Bubbles: ok *walks up to Zack and kisses him on the cheek and Zack blushes then kisses booer on the lips and Boomer is flushed***

**Me: now the last and the worst dare you guys can do whatever you want to do to me for TEN minutes**

**Everybody: yes**

**Me: im going to die **

***after ten minutes of whatever***

**Me: -half shredded clothes and a missing tooth- I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Everybody: *scared and backs up from me***

**Me: now the last one of the day comes from NyancornYaY and says:**

Just for the hits and giggles, Ima do some dares. Bloss: Dress up as your favourite Vocaloid Bubs: Sing a Vocaloid song BC: Make out with Butch... Bricky: Be best friends with Buttercup Boomer: Switch bodies with the Professor, so you can become smart! (Can't say that everyday, can ya?) Butch: Take dat shirt off, boyy... Thats all I have! But.. RRB: On the episode 'Nano of the north', did you guys see the PPG naked when they were flying home? PPG: Do you like 96neko? (Vocaloid)

**Me: ok Blossom dress up now!**

**Blossom: whatever**

**Me: Bubbles sind a song made by Vocaloid**

**Bubbles: ok**

***bubbles sings Daughter of evil***

**Blossom: im dressed up and rin kagamine!**

**Me: wow Bubbles just sang a song about Rin kagamine! Now BC make out with Butch ok**

**BC: who the hell chose this dare**

**Me: NyancornYaY**

**BC:well Fuck its a dare and i must do it *gets up and makes out with Butch leaving Butch in a confused state***

**Me: ok now Bricky Be best friends with BC**

**Brick: that is never going to happen**

**Me: well it's a dare and I will lock you and BC in a room together if you don't**

**Brick: ok BC will you be my friend**

**BC: sure but i will still beat you up when you and your brothers do bad got it**

**Me: ok then Boomer switch bodies with the professor for this and the next chapter**

**Boomer: ok so where is the body switcher thing**

**Me: right here Boomer and PROFESSOR COME HERE!**

**Professor: ok ok you don't need to yell**

**Me: well go in the other side of the machine**

***I hit the switch and there bodies get switched***

**Boomer/Professor: I feel so SMART!**

**Me:Ok then Butch take dat shirt off boyy**

**Butch: *slips shirt off***

**BC: *stares at Butch***

**Bubbles:*notices this and wispersit in BC's ear* you like butch you like butch**

**BC: *screams* NO I DON'T**

**Me: you don't what BC**

**BC: possibly like Butch**

**Butch: do you like me BC**

**BC:*wispers* yes**

**Butch: what did you say BC**

**BC: yes**

**Butch: YO BOOMER AND BRICK YOU OWE ME 40$**

**BC: you bet on this**

**Butch: yes**

**BC: I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH**

**Bubbles: Blossom help me hold her down**

**Blossm: ok Bubbles!**

**BC: NO GET OFF ME YOU TWO SO I CAN KILL THAT CUTE PEICE OF SHIT!**

**Butch: *running for his life* Ha you called me cute!**

**BC: *breaks free from Blossom and Bubbles* IM COMMING FOR YOU BUTCH SO YOU BETTER RUN!**

**Me:*Traps BC in a box* now for the last dares are did you boys see the ppg naked in the episode Nanos of the north, and if you girls like 96neko**

**RRB: no**

**PPG: yes**

**Me: ok that is the last dare so send in dares for the next chapter please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bubblesfan1 is asleep next to her computer when a buzzing sound come from her phone**

**Me: (falls from the couch) Shit! the dares come from Awesomestgirl and she says**

YAY! You used all my ideas and I just loved this chapter sorry for my last review being so long I promise this one will be shorter. Oh and thamx for making brick ask blossom out it was super cute! I also liked how you used Zack awesome! Anyway on to the truths and dares! Boomer and bubbles dare: I dare you to go watch any romance you want and tell us what you thought about it! Butch and Bc dare: Go read any M rated fic (romance) about you two and tell us what you think and what's the fics name? Blossom truth: Is it true that you're smart or is the "smart" just one of your powers? Brick dare: I dare you to bake a whole bunch of chocolate chip cookies for bubblesfan1. Thamx again love ya! :)

**Me: Ok Boomer and Bubbles go into the movie room and watch a romantic movie and don't forget to tell us what you thought of it. BC and Butch here is my laptop and read this story here and tell us what you thought.**

**Blossom:Im just smart**

**Me: PAYBACK BITCH! MAKE MY COOKIES NOW BRICK OR YOU DIE!**

**Brick: Ok Ok!**

**Me: are you greens done yet because it's not that long**

**BC: were're done**

**Me:So what did you guys think**

**BC:well I barfed and Butch is in the corner terrified, Oh and it was called Strip Poker.**

**Me: Ok well BUBBLES AND BOOMER COME OUT!**

**Bubbles: that was beautiful**

**Me:Boomer why are you wet**

**Boomer: well she cried on me the enitre time so I got soaked **

**Me: BRICK WHERE IS MAH COOKIES**

**Brick: Here you asshole**

**Me: The fuck you just call me **

**Brick: I called you an asshole**

**Blossom: Brick stop**

**Boomer:Yeah she can get pissed off really easly**

**BC:She didn't have any candy at all today so she's cranky as**

**Butch:Hell**

**Bubbles: So stop **

**Brick: you know what she doesn't deserve these cookies at all (eats the cookies)**

**Me:(my heart snaps in half) **

**Bubbles: Did anybody hear that snap sound**

**BC: I did**

**Butch: I think that was her heart snaping in half**

**Me:(turns into a demon) **

**Blossom: Do you what you just did Brick!**

**Boomer: were going to die!**

**Me:MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL PAY! (RANDOM HAMMER AND SWORD APPERS IN MY HAND)**

**Brick: Shit. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me:(Hits Brick multiple time with the hammer and cuts his legs and arms)**

**Blossom: Make some cookies Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: Already did! (Throws the cookies at me and one lands in my mouth)**

**Me: (turns back to normal) Thanks Bubbles**

**Bubbles: your welcome**

**Me: Ok that is the end of this episode. Never make Brick make me cookies agian or he will die ok!? So R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**for the people that love crack parings you can submit them also because I know that there are people that love crack pairings!**

* * *

**We are all sitting in chairs,Im staring a Brick after what happened last episode and everybody else is ready to hold me back when dares come on my phone**

**Me: Ok everybody we got dares so the first ones come from cruelistnightmare **

**Cruelstnightmare: It has been forever since I sent in dares. So my dares say:**

What does R&R mean? I forget. okay, here are some dares :D I am feeling so evil today, so if you do not want to put these dares on your show, it's okay. :D Buttercup: I dare you to pick one of the RRB and stick them in a anthill and after somebody saves them put them in a machine that makes their greatest nightmares come alive before their very own eyes (But they are holograms, SHH! they don't know that!) Blossom: I dare you to take your BOYFRIEND and stick him in a room with people who are in a mental hospital because they are mental and because they are CANNIBALS! HAHAH AHAHA( a cannibal is someone who eats their same species, just FYI) Bubbles: do a spit take! :D

**Me: R&R means Read&Review, Nobody heard BC's dare so do your dare BC**

**BC:*Grabs Butch by the neck and shoves his head in an anthill***

**Butch: The Hell!?**

**Brick:I got you Butch*Grabs butch and pulls him from the hill**

**BC:*Shoves Butch and Brick into the machine and their nightmares come alive***

**Butch&Brick:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me,the PPg and Boomer:*Recording them squel like a girl***

**Butch: Make Buttercup go away!**

**Brick:Make Blossom go away**

**Me:*Shuts down the machine* That was funny**

**Bubbles: So what happend to you guys**

**Butch: Buttercup was acting nice to me!**

**Brick: Blossom was acting mean!**

**Me:O_o, So now Blossom do your dare exept insted of your Boyfriend do your ex-Boyfriend **

**Blossom:YES FINNALY! *Flies through the roof and brings her ex robert and pushes him into the room and laughs like a maniac***

**Me: What just happend here**

**Bubbles: Robert broke her heart**

**BC: By cheating on her**

**Me:Damn, Blossom take him out before he dies**

**Blossom: Man*Takes him out of the room and throws him out the window**

**Me: Bubbles do a spit take**

**Bubbles:*Drinks some water***

**Boomer: Bubbles will you marry me**

**Bubbles:*spits the water out and chokes on the remaing water in her mouth***

**Blossom: Shit. *grabs bubbles and does the himlick remover***

**Bubbles: YES I WILL BOOMER! **

**Me: Wow I guess in the next chapter I need some ideas for the wedding and the clothes that they wear,But for now the next dares come from Irulz**

**Irulz: Finnaly, my dares say that:**

Irulz is back. Here are some more truths and dares. Bubbles dare: Ask the professor if he is a virgin (idk just do it) Blossom truth: Do you honestly think your cool because I know some people would totally disagree Buttercup truth: If Butch asked to marry you right now, what would you say? (You also have to face the consiquences of Boomer's dare) Boomer dare: Take BC out on a date and face the consiquences from Butch and Bubbles(sorry guys) Brick dare: Go steal some money and take Blossom out for a date but then face BC's consiquences because you did something bad Butch truth: If you had no powers, what would you do to Boomer after his dare?

**Me: Bubbles ask him**

**Bubbles: *calls the Professor**

**Um I was just asking**

**...**

**Yes It was a dare**

**...**

**Are you a virgin**

**...**

**Wow ok then**

**...**

**want me to tell them what**

**...**

**YAY!* Guess what you guys!**

**Everybody: what**

**Bubbles: Me,BC,and Blossom have new brothers and sisters!**

**BC: What!?**

**Blossom:How**

**Bubbles: He isn't a virgin**

**BC: what are there names**

**Bubbles: their names are Lindy,Mark,and Susan. Two girls and a boy!**

**BC: yes now I won't have to feel so bad about being a tomboy!**

**Blossom: wait are they superpowered like us**

**Bubbles: yes, the Professor put chemical x in them so they can be like us!**

**Me: that is cute, so now Blossom do you think you are cool**

**Blossom: NO**

**Me:Why not**

**Blossom: Im a nerd nobody but Brick thinks im cool**

**Me: Ok then, Buttercup if Butch asked you to marry him RIGHT now what would you say**

**BC:Mabye**

**Butch: BOOMER YOU OWE ME**

**BC:Will you stop with the bets what did he owe you now a car**

**Butch: No his best pair of Un-**

**Me: NO BODY NEEDS TO KNOW THAT! Boomer take BC out on a date and face the consiquences of Butch**

**Boomer: Im now scared**

***Boomer takes BC to the wreseling mach and her favorite weseler wins***

**BC: That was AWESOME!**

**Butch: and where did you take her**

**Boomer: the big wreseling match**

**Butch: *Finds my old sword and tries to cut Boomer in half***

**Boomer: Calm down It was a dare**

**Butch: you're right *Looks at Irulz***

**Irulz: SHIT! Bubblesfan1 help me**

**Me: Butch sit your ass down unless you want to end up like Brick over there**

**Butch:*Sits ass down***

**Bubbles:*Smashes Boomer into a pancake and tries to eat him***

**Me:Bubbles don't eat your feonce **

**Bubbles:*lets Boomer down***

**Me:Now Brick steal some money and take Blossom on a date then face the consiquences of BC**

**Brick:*steals money and takes Blossom to france***

**BC:*Beats up Brick just like the old times***

**Me:Wow ok, Butch what would you do if you had no powers after boomer did his dare**

**Butch: I would slice him with you sword**

**Me: Ok, Now the next dares come from Awesomestgirl and she says:**

HAHA! HAHA! OMG! That was so FUNNY! I can't stop laughing! It's so funny I'm starting to CRY! HAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BRICK FOR EATING BUBBLESFAN1's COOKIES! Okay so I seriously loved this chapter! Oh I have a few new truths and dares! Blossom dare: I dare you to act stupid through a whole new chapter! Brick truth: Why are you the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys? Did you guys vote or what? Buttercup dare: I dare you to kiss boomer on the lips without bubbles and butch knowing why! Butch dare: Sing the I love you song of barney to bubblesfan1. Bubbles dare: Go read a M rated romance fic about you and butch! Tell us what you think and what is it called? (I wanna see how she is going to freak out when she reads it?!) Boomer dare: I dare you to read the same story as bubbles and then beat butch up if you are mad at him! Oh and last but not least! Bubblesfan1 dare: I dare you to be nice to butch during A WHOLE 2 CHAPTERS! So yeah good LUCK! Thanx and love ya! :D

**Me:Blossom until the next chapter you have a freebie, Brick who made you leader**

**Brick: the same reason Blossom is the leader Butch is to rough and Boomer is to stupid**

**Boomer: am not**

**Me:BC do it**

**BC: you owe me something *Kisses Boomer on the lips***

**Bubbles&Butch: the Hell?!**

**Me:Butch do your dare *Covers my ears***

**Butch: *sings the Ilove you song from barney***

**Me:*Covering my ears* is it over!?**

**Bubbles:*giggles* Yes**

**Me:*Uncovers my ears***

**Butch: *still singing the song***

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK!? AHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs around the studio covering my ears***

**Butch:Im done now!**

**Me:Ok. Bubbles go read an M rated fic about you and Butch and tell us the name**

**Bubbles: OK**

***1 hour later***

**Bubbles: Ok that was a weird story, The fic was called Knowing We Are Alive.**

**Me: I had to read it to understand it, so Boomer read it also**

**Boomer: I did and I have nothing to say about that at all but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BUTCH!?**

**Butch: Well first you was a rockstar some where leaving me and Bubbles so that is what happend.**

**Me: now I have to be- wait WHAT **

**Butch: Yep you have to be nice to me for two chapters**

**Me:Ok then so I can do this to you now**

**Butch: do what**

**Me: this *Picks Butch up by the neck and flies above the studio* DIE BITCH! *Lets go of Butch sending him 40 ft to the ground***

**Butch: What the hell!**

**Me: Im not done yet so SHUT THE FUCK UP!*Makes a Bomb pie and gives it to Butch***

**Butch: A pie *Eats the pie then hears a ticking sound***

**Me: BOMBS AWAY!**

**Butch:*Blows up and heals quickly***

******Me:Well im done and the next dares come from lovergirl8602 and she says**

**Lexie:**Here us a dare ( love you guys ) ok buttercup kiss brick then see what bitch does brick did u like the kiss bubbles steal a candy from a little girl boomer go watch cabin in the woods blossam who is cutter Dexter or brick brick make out with jbubbles everyone play 7 min in heaven ( brickxbc) (butchxblossom) ( bubblesxboomer) o can I be a co host name Lexie age 16 hair black curly hair hair with green and purple steaks wears purple tube top ans booty short and wedges fav color purple and my eyes are rainbow color and fav pairing bcxbrick bubsxboom butchxblossom

**Me: Hahaha she called you bitch butch!**

**BC: *stands up and kisses brick***

**Brick:no i didn't**

**Bubbles:*goes to a little girl and takes her candy* **

***1-2 hours later***

**Boomer: *scared shitless***

**Me: Blossom who is cuter Dexter or Brick **

**Blossom: Brick is cuter**

**Brick:*Makes out with Bubbles***

**Boomer: *Smacks Brick with a baseball bat***

**Me: 7 MINS IN HEAVEN! Brick and BC go first!**

***7 mins later***

**Me: time to get out**

**BC: about time we had an arm wresleing contest and I won**

**Me:Bubbles and Boomer!**

***7 more mins later***

**Me: time to get out**

**Bubbles: DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING CANDY!**

**Me:what the hell happend in there**

**Bubbles: Boomer tried to take my candy that I was eating**

**Me:O_o. Butch and Blossom!  
*7 fucking more mins later***

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Blossom: Yes!**

******Me: ok then so now the last dares come from PPGXRRB 4EVA and the dares are**

PPG&RRB: Read the PPG fanfic: We want so much, but we can't wait forever and give a rating and review on the story.  
Narrator:Interview the rrb like you did w/ the ppg  
blossom:seduce brick  
boomer: buy bubbles a puppy or 50 stuff animals  
buttercup:Get butch to 'loosen up' and then slap him to ruin the mood  
Bubbles:Tell boomer a flirty joke while giving him a lapdance  
butch&bc: go to magic mountian  
RRB:Which villian is better Magneto or Venom  
Everyone: Who are your 3 favorite superheros?

**Me: I did at least 3-4 of thoes dares so, BC make Butch loosen up**

**BC: Butch!...Butch!...Butch!**

**Butch: What do you want**

**BC:Loosen up for once!**

**Butch:Never!**

**BC: then I will do this then**

**Butch: Do what**

**BC:BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Butch:Ok OK I will loosen up**

**BC:*slaps butch***

**Me: HAHA, I need insperation to do Bubbles dare, RRB witch villan is better**

**RRB:Venom**

**Me: So that is the end of-**

**PPGz,RRBz,PPkg:What about us**

**Me:Holy shit I forgot, so those people are in the show now so send in dares for them to!  
Everybody:BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the late update! I also made a new story can you guys please check it out so I have some modivation to make the next chapter, That would mean some thing to me! and derekjohnd your dare will be ignored for this chapter only!

* * *

**Me: Hello my people we have some new dares and truths.**

**BC: Who are they from!?**

**Me: The first ones come from Mama'sBrokenHeart99 and they say! :**

Here are my dares/truths. Bubbles and Boomer: watch a nasty youtube video and then tell us what you thought about it. Bubbles and Brick: you have to go through each others worst fears without wearing clothes(bra and underwear canbe kept on). BC and Butch: you need to try to steal 6 of Bubblesfan1's cookies and then deal with the consequences! Bubblesfan1: do you have a new crush or not?

**Me: Yes**

**Bubbles: I'm GOING TO DIE!**

**Brick: Me too!**

**Butch, BC: *steals 6 cookies***

**Me: NOOOOOO *Pounces on Butch and BC acting like a dog***

**Butch and BC: We surender!**

**Me: my cookies!**

***Three hours later* **

**Bubbles: Can you hand me and Brick a blanket!**

**Me: Ok *Throws them Blankets* **

**Brick: Thanks**

**Me: so why did you need the blankets for**

**Brick: umm nudity?**

**Me: damn, Bubbles watch the nasty youtube video.**

***3 minutes later***

**Bubbles & Boomer: *Throws up in the bathroom***

**Me: Well that explains how they felt, So the next set comes from Demona, Blossom don't say a word about the co-host thing.**

**Demona: My awesome dares say **OMG, this TOD is crazy hilarious! I have a co-host and some dares and 1 truth. Dares: Brick: Run around with underwear on your head saying "I'm a Ballerina", Blossom: After Brick's done, go skinny-dipping and take him with you, BC : Wear a sparkly, green mini-dress and go dancing with Butch, Boomer: Go up to Bubbles and put your hand on her chest, just to see what happens.  
Truth: Butch: If you and Blossom were alone, what would you do to her body if she couldn't stop you?

**Me: Well Brick put some underwear on your head and run aroud screaming Im a Ballerina!**

**Brick: *Puts underwear on head* Im a Ballerina! Im a Ballerina! Im a Ballerina!**

**Me:Ok stop Brick!, Now Blossom and Brick go skinny dipping! and here is the dress BC and you must dance with Butch**

**BC: Bitches. *Puts the dress on and starts dancing with Butch.* **

**Bubbles:&Boomer And who did you get the lessons from?**

**Butch&BC: We won't tell unless it's a truth! **

**Me: Ohh Boomer!**

**Bubbles: DON'T YOU DARE BOOMER!**

**Butch: pretty much nothing.**

**Me: So that is the last dare unless the contestonts have a dare.**

**Blossom2 (The japinese version): We want dares to you know!**

**the RRBz, Bubbles2,BC2, and the PPkG: YEAH!1**

**Me: Well there you have it the others want dares too!**

**Everybody:BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brick: Ok so Bubblesfan1 have no dares so this was made for your reading purposes and so forth-**

**Everybody else: Shut the fuck up Brick nobody cares!**

**Blossom2: Bubblesfan1 owns nothing but her plot!**

**Brat: Enjoy or Die!**

* * *

**Blossom2: Do we have any dares today?**

**Me: No!**

**Brat: You know that isn't far!**

**Bc&Bc2: What are we going to do now!?**

**Me: Well I can try to make my own dares and truths.**

**Everybody: Just do something!**

**Me: Ok Ok. So I dare everybody to do a handstand.**

**Bc: LAME!**

**Me: Shut up and do it.**

***Everybody does a handstand but the boys fall.***

**Blossom2: HA girls are better than boys!**

**Brick: Wait aren't we genderswaped until the fanfiction is over**

**Blossom: Yea but still we are better than you!**

**Me: Ok. So Blossom and Blossom2 come here!**

**Blossom and Blossom2: comming!**

**Me: Ok I want you too to switch looks for the rest of the fic until one of the Bricks' knows you aren't you. Got it!**

**Blossoms: Got it!**

**Me: Now go tell the Bricks that you will be right back and just switch hairstyles and clothes got it! **

**Blossom & Blossom2: Hey Brick we are going some where don't try to follow us! *Kisses Bricks and goes to the changing room.***

**Brick: Ok what was that about?**

**Brick2: I don't know**

**Me: They will be a moment. HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Blossoms: Fine now shut up! *Both walks out wearing each others clothes***

**Brick2: Hey Momoko did you change or something because you look cute!**

**Blossom: No why you ask * Blushes and eats some candy***

**Brick: Blossom did you change also becaues you look beautiful!**

**Blossom2: No Brick *Blushes also and starts reading a book* **

**Me: Ok so what do you guys want to do now?**

**Bubbles: So why don't we just enjoy the fact that we have no wacked out dares!**

**Me: Cool Bubbles.**

**Mojo Jojo: Hello my children and the powerpuff girls who I hate to the very core of my soul.**

**Me: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?**

**Mojo Jojo: I wanted to see what you people was doing.**

**Me: Well oviously nothing so get your hairty ass out of here!**

**Mojo Jojo: Well you don't have to be so rude about it. *Walks out the door***

**Me: Finally! I thought I was going to explode with anger!**

**Bricks: Hey Blossoms can you come here for a second?!**

**Blossom: Sure! Come on Blossom!**

**Blossom2: Comming!**

***With the Brick's and Blossom's***

**Blossom: So why did you need us? **

**Blossom2: Yeah why?**

**Brick: we wanted to give you two presents!**

**Blossom: Is it candy!**

**Blossom2: Is it books!**

**Brick2: Nope it is..**

**Brick: A nice kiss! *Both Bricks lean in and kisses the Blossoms***

**Blossom2: Why did you do that!**

**Blossom: Yeah!**

**Brick: Well didn't you say you loved me?**

**Brick2: And didn't you say that you loved me?**

**Blossom: Yes I said I loved you but we are still enimes!**

**Blossom2: Yeah and besides your dad still hates us to his very core of his soul!**

**Brick:yeah we know but can you guys be our girlfriends?**

**Blossom: Sure we will be your girlriends! *Kisses Brick2***

**Blossom2: Sure! *Kisses Brick***

**Blossoms:So can we go back now! *Blushes***

**Brick2: Sure we can**

***Back at the studio***

**Me: Bc do you have any threes?**

**Bc: Go fish**

**Me: Fuck this shit you cheat to much! *Starts hanging upside down* The hell?!**

**Boomer2: Hey who is this cutie! *Tries to kiss me***

**Me:*Blushes***

**Boomer: She is Bubblesfan1, and let her go!**

**Boomer2: No! You can't make me!**

**Boomer: Yeah I can!**

**Bubbles: Go get him Boomie!**

**Boomer2: Oh what are you going to do tease me! *Kisses me on the lips***

**Me: *Blushes a deep red***

**Boomer: You know what Im going to do this! *Walks up to Boomer2 and Punches him away from me* Are you ok Bubblesfan1.**

**Me: H-H-H-Huh?*Still blushing***

**Boomer2: Oh look she likes me more than you!**

**Boomer: No she doesn't she likes me more! And I'll prove it to you! *Kisses me***

**Me: *Faints***

**Boomer: I told you so!**

**Boomer2: No she only fainted because she thought I was kissing her!**

**Blossoms and Bricks: What is going on here!**

**Bubbles: Both Boomers are trying to she who Bubblesfan1 loves the most**

**Blossom2: and you don't mind that your Boomer is kissing her!?**

**Bubbles: He is doing it for a rightful cause, So no I don't mind!**

**Blossom: Well they are doing it wrong anyway!**

**Boomer2: Bubblesfan1 who do you like the most Me or the other Boomer.**

**Me:...**

**Boomer2: Why won't she answer me!**

**Boomer: She fainted you dumbass!**

**Boomer2: Wake up Bubblesfan1!**

**Me: Huh? *Rubs my head* I just had a dream where both Boomers were fighting over me!**

**Blossom: That wasn't a dream!**

**Me: So wait BOTH Boomers are trying to see who I love the most!?**

**Bubbles: Yep.**

**Boomer2: So who do you like more Me or the other Boomer?**

**Me: I won't tell but you guys will know, so if you two want to know who I love the most you need to do a whole bunch of challenges first!**

**Boomer2: Will they be weird**

**Me:Yes. The first challenge is to see who can make me laugh! So who is going to go first!**

**Boomer2: I will! *Starts acting stupid***

**Me: *yawns***

**Boomer2:Well come on! Youhave to laugh so I can show that peice of shit wh-. *slips on a banana***

**Me: *Giggles***

**Boomer2: Beat that you idiot!**

**Boomer: Yeah I will! *flies to the cliff and falls off***

**Me:Are you ok!**

**Boomer: Yea! *Flies back to the studio***

**Me: Ok then *Busts out laughing!* (I will laugh at you when you fall if you are ok!)**

**Boomer: I told you!**

**Boomer2: Wait why do you like laughing at Boomer falling?!**

**Me: Well he s FUNNY AS HELL! Now the next challange is to make me cry.**

**Boomer2: Ok so I killed the makers of cookies!**

**Me: Ok so I can make some or get Bubbles to make me some.**

**Boomer: *Stabs my arm* Bubblesfan1 if you don't love me then I will keep stabing my arms!**

**Me & Bubbles: *Starts crying* STOP IT BOOMER!**

**Boomer: Im fine Im fine! **

**Me: Ok but never do that agian! So far Boomer has two points and Boomer2 has zero points, and the next challenge is to make me faint!**

**Bc: are you sure about that?**

**Bc2: Yeah you could just do something different!**

**Me: Nah!**

**Boomer2: *Kisses me on the lips***

**Me: *Flushed* Ok your turn Boomer.**

**Boomer: *Rips his shirt off,Puches me on a wall and kisses me***

**Me: *Faints***

**Bubbles: Ok so our Boomie is in first place while Boomer2 is in second place!**

**Me: Wakes up. Damn the next challenge is to make me Blush as red as Bricks hat!**

**PPkG: We need to see this!**

**Boomer2: *Picks me up and flies to the clouds and makes out with me.***

**Me: *Blushes a near Brick's hat red***

**Boomer: *Takes me from Boomer2* Let me show you how it's done! *Takes me to a Nice resterant where there is wonderful food and did a famous Spaghetti kiss***

**Me: *Blushes way beyond Brick's hat red and passes out***

**Boomer: Shit what am I going to tell Bubbles. *Puts me on his back and flies back to the studio***

**Bubbles: OMG what happend to Bubblesfan1!?**

**Boomer: She blushed way beyond Brick's hat red and then passed out.**

**Bubbles: Well then wake her up!**

**Boomer2: I know how to wake her up! *Leans close to me***

**Me: *Wakes up and slapes Boomer2 in the face* Bitch you better fucking not or I will cut your fucking ass into a million motherfucking peices and sevre you to fuc-Mfh!**

**Boomer: *Kisses me***

**Me:Ok Im calm but Boomer2 really you couldn't let me sleep on Boomer's back!?**

**Boomer2: No **

**Me: Now for the last challenge you need to make me kiss you!**

**PPkG: OHHHHHHH!**

**Blossom: That will be hard!**

**Bubbles: Yep that is hard to make her kiss anybody!**

**Boomer2: I got this! Hey Bubblesfan1 I got cookies for you!**

**Me:*Runs to Boomer2 with wide eyes***

**Boomer2: But you got to kiss me first!**

**Me: Well Fuck that shit!**

**Boomer: Want a cookie!**

**Me: *Walks to Boomer***

**Boomer: Do you want it?**

**Me: Yes I WANT IT!**

**Boomer: *Puts it on his mouth***

**Me: *Eats the cookie until I kiss him***

**Boomer: Yes I win!**

**Me: Ok yea so no hard feelings Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: Yea no hard feelings!**

**Berserk: Ok so now what!**

**Me:Time to end the episode! Please send in Dares and Truths so I can make a real chapter! And please vote on my poll on witch chapter I should end the story at on Soulmates by Heart, Mind, And Body!**

**Boomer: Untill next episode..**

**Everybody: SEE YOU LATER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well my computer is acting stupid so I have to do my story's on my iPad!**

* * *

**Me: Omg finally we have two dares!**

**Blossom2: Yes!**

**Blossom: I'm so glad!**

**Brick: Blossom are you sure you are ok?!**

**Brick2:yeah blossom2 you acting weird.**

**Blossom:yes we are fucking fine!**

**Blossom2:Now FUCK OFF!**

**Bricks: Well damn!**

**Me:ok the first set comes from derekjohnd and it says **This dare is for bubbles to be pregnant with hers buttercups and blossoms and boomers and bricks and butchs baby without sex. This dare is for everyone to travel 5years into the funtrue for the rest of the for blossom and buttercup to spend one weekisn't jail no matter what!

**Blossom:well fuck!**

**Bc:same.**

**Bubbles:how is that fucking possible?!**

**Brick:I want to know where you girls got you're colorful vocabulary from!?**

**Bubbles: We won't tell.**

**Me:so Blossom and Bc go to jail!**

**Bc:shit!**

**Me: Ok the next dares come from Mama'sBrokenHeart99 and the dares are:** ask the group if they ever had it even the ppkg. Make the greens watch a little kid show gagged and bound. Make the blues watch a scary movie bound to a chair. The reds can't touch for a whole chapter.

**Everybody:NO!**

**Me: *makes the greens watch Barney***

**Greens: THE LOVE IT BURNS!**

**Blossom: *ties the blues to a chair and makes them watch a scary movie***

**Blues:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me:OK YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!**

**Blossom2:yeah Bc!**

**Bc:I'm not screaming it's them two over there!**

**Brute and Butch:AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Bc and Bc2:SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**~6 hours later~**

**Me: ok the movies are over you can get out the chairs now!**

**~The greens get up but the blues are still in there seats~**

**Me: I said that you could get up now!**

**Bubbles: Cant T T Trust N N Nobody A A Anymore!**

**Me: well you four will get pulled!~pulls the blues over~**

**Brick:are you on steroids or something!? **

**Me: no they are just lighter than I thought.**

**Blossom2:so now what?**

**Butch: we can talk.**

**Brick:blossom are you sure are ok you have been eating candy all day! You are shaking for gods sake!**

**Brick2:yeah Blossom2 you have been reading the same book since last episode! And let me see you and blossom's eyes?!**

**~Both Blossoms shake there heads~**

**Brick:look at me blossom!**

**Blossom2: no Brick!****  
**

**Brick2:Momoko look at me!**

**Blossom: No**

**Brick:fine then so we have to do it the hard way!**

**~Both Bricks forse the blossoms to look at them but notice that there eyes were different~**

**Brick2: BLOSSOM!**

**Brick:MOMOKO!**

**Blossom: surprise.~does little jazz hands~**

**Brick: so you two have been each other since the last two episodes? **

**Blossom: yep.**

**Brick2: So I kissed you and the other brick kissed momoko.**

**Blossom2: yep**

**Brick:shit.**

**Me: so the boys found out.**

**Brick:you planed this didn't you.**

**Me:giluty as charge!**

**Bubbles2:so when did they change?**

**Me:I think last chapter. And I have terrible news.****  
**

**Everybody: WHAT!?**

**Me:the next chapter is the last.**

**Butch&Bc:YES!**

**Me: Bitches. But I will make a sequel so plaese send in lots and I mean LOTS of dares so I can make a super long chapter and a spectacular!**

**Butch:god damn it.**

**Bc: you said it!**


End file.
